The Grievances of Mr Tod
by Mr. Fox
Summary: Winter has come to the Wild Wood, and so has an odd rabbit. Odder still is the message he has, from a sandy whiskered gentleman.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One. An unannounced Visitor._

It was a frigid winter's night in the Wild Wood, and the wind howled and the trees moaned under the weight of wickedly heavy snow. Only a very desperate beast would be out in such treacherous weather! However none of this disturbed dear old of course, because he sat comfortably in his parlor, smoking a pipe and enjoying a roaring fire. Badger yawned a bit, and looked at the clock on the mantle which read _10:45_. "Time for bed," he mumbled to himself as he extinguished his pipe, and tied his robe.

Badger rose with a grunt and was about to retire to his room, when he heard a small _knock knock knock. _Assuming this was only the wind he lit a candle and began to his room, only to hear the knocking yet again. This time it was much louder, and urgent. Badger growled at his misfortune, and wondered what beast would be out in such weather this late at night. He walked down the foyer to the door, and opened the mail slot slightly. He growled into it, "Who the devil is it on a night like this? Speak up!"

"O-oh please sir." began a pathetic voice that sounded half frozen. "Do l-let me in. I-it's so cold, and I-I have an urgent message!" Badger didn't like the sound of any of it, and still thought it odd for someone to be out this late, message or not.

"Indeed?" he began, "Well come inside then. But I promise you if there's any mischief, you shall be back out." He then opened the door to reveal a small shivering rabbit, wearing a worn brown jacket, cap and scarf. The rabbit came in quickly, thanking Badger as he entered. The badger closed and locked the door behind him and led the frozen animal to the parlor. After offering a glass of scotch to warm the rabbit he asked, "You say you have a message for me, yet I don't know who you are. I do not believe I have ever seen you around the Wild Wood before."

"I'm Benjamin Bunny," replied the rabbit who sipped from the glass, savoring the warming feeling of the drink. He then continued, "I come from up north you see. I arrived here earlier but was lost in the wood. Night was upon me before I could do anything!"

"Indeed," replied Badger intrigued. The Wild Wood seldom got many visitors from far off, and he certainly got very few visitors in general. Badger then continued, sitting across from Benjamin in his recliner, "You said something of a message. From whom?"

"Oh sir, a most terrible thing it is," replied Benjamin sounding very nervous. "I virtually had no choice in the matter of being the deliverer."

"What do you mean?"

"I shall lay all bare for your own judgment Mr. Badger," declared Benjamin who could tell this particular badger was a wise individual. He then told of how he was confronted one morning by a sandy whiskered gentleman, who had a letter which needed delivering to the far south. Benjamin protested at first of course, for winter was getting on and the garden needed tending to. However the whiskered gentleman grew very grim, saying such awful and threatening things that Benjamin finally had no choice but to agree!

The gentleman then gave him the letter, and a few shillings in order to catch the next train. After at least two days of weary travel Benjamin had finally arrived. He asked for directions and made it to the wood, only to get lost in the biting wind and snow. In fact, it was mostly luck that made him stumble upon the tell tell door scraper of Badger's burrow! After he was finished Mr. Badger rose saying in a sympathetic tone, "My dear little chap, I'm quite sorry for the vexations which have been laid upon you. I propose you rest here for the night and then in the morning we shall see what is to be done."

Benjamin nodded and said gratefully, "Many thanks good sir. I'm much in your debt. Oh yes, and the message." He removed a sealed envelope from his jacket, and rested it onto the coffee table.

"Nay nay. I am in yours little fellow. Now let me show you the guest quarters." Badger led him deeper into the burrow, down a small set of stares and finally to a red door, which he opened to reveal a cozy room with a small fireplace and bed. After bidding him good night and offering some dry sleeping clothes, Badger headed back up to the parlor to have a look at this letter.

Putting on his reading spectacles, he looked at the seal which gave no indications. The postage however said it was from the village of Sawrey. He began to read the words and his mood grew darker as he read the arrogant, haughty writing. The letter read thus.

_Dear Mr. Badger of The Wild Wood,_

_There has been a great dishonor and grievance at my expense, by your distant cousin Tommy Brock. I arrived one morning to one of my summer houses to find the glutton sleeping in my bed, and preparing to have a breakfast with my silver and china! Then the brute assaulted me, and I only narrowly escaped with my life. I demand you come north at once, to reprimand your cousin's actions and to provide compensation for damages, which include a new bead spread. If you do not arrive within the week I shall have to take the matter to law. Or worse._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr. Tod of Bull Banks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two. The Riverbank._

The very next morning, after having a large breakfast, the two animals dressed and began trekking through the snow. Many Wild Wooders who saw Mr. Badger would stop for a moment to wonder at him. He usually never came out during winter, unless for matters of great importance. He was mostly quiet during the walk, listening to Benjamin talk of his family. Especially his cousin Peter. Badger chuckled a bit when Benjamin told him of Peter's exploits with a certain farmer.

After walking for some time they finally reached the riverbank. "But wait," said Benjamin. "I thought we were going to head for the train station?"

"Not quite yet," replied Badger who tested the frozen river with his walking stick. "I can tell this will be an unpleasant venture, and I shall have want of some reliable friends at my side. Come, the ice is thick enough to cross." And with that Badger began to slowly cross the ice to a burrow on the other bank. Benjamin followed, finding the house rather curious. It seemed to him, that the door practically touched the water, save for a small wooden porch, with a boat resting on it.

Once the two had crossed the ice, and were standing on the

porch, Badger knocked a few times on the door with his cane. The shuffling of feat could be heard on the other side, and the door opened to reveal a friendly looking water rat, wearing pajama bottoms and an opened robe. "Oh, morning

Badger," he yawned sleepily. "How are you old chap? Not like you to be out this early, and during winter no less!"

"There is a matter of great import, which I shall need your assistance in dear Rat. Ah but where are my manners," he then introduced Benjamin, and they were led inside. Rat who was now wide awake, tied his robe and went about the kitchen, fussing with food and dishes. Badger however told him it wouldn't be necessary, and advised him to get dressed, saying he would explain on the way to Mole's.

"Oh and Ratty," he continued before Rat left the room. "It would be wise of you to pack a pistol,"

The trio where now headed for Mole's, Ratty carrying a small suitcase and listening intently to Benjamin's tale. At the mention of Tod, by Badger, Ratty wrinkled his nose and replied, "Well he may have been wronged, but it sounds very brash of him to call on someone to deliver a message this late in the winter. You can never be too sure with foxes!"

"Very true Mr. Rat," replied Benjamin who had taken a liking to the fellow. "My family has had regrettable dealings with him before. A downright rotter! I believe he made me messenger as a form of revenge. Yet, hard to say who's worse. Him or Brock!" The fellows at that point had reached the tunnel leading to Mole End. Benjamin and Ratty descended with ease. But Badger, who was too large to fit, chose to wait outside.

After some climbing they finally made it to Mole's front door. Around it were many potted plant's, and a large heat lamp. Benjamin found all this quite fascinating. Rat however went right to the door and knocked softly a few times. A noise was heard as if someone was grumbling. Then the door opened and someone could be heard saying, "Now listen here. I don't appreciate solicitors this late in the- Oh! Ratty I'm so sorry I didn't realize-"

"Quite all right old friend. But there seems to be a spot of trouble. I'll explain." So they stood at the door way, and Ratty and Benjamin explained the affair to Mole.

Mole looked to Benjamin and said, "Oh dear. It does sound like a mess. Give me a moment and I shall be out faster than lightning!" So Ratty and Benjamin ascended the tunnel again, and with Badger waited on the mole. When Mole finally appeared with his luggage, they were off to the station.

They must have appeared quite a strange band, as they marched through the snow. Badge looking like an old gentleman, the rat and mole like they were on an expedition, and then the humble Benjamin, dressed in the attire of a country farmer. There was worry that gaining access to a train would be difficult, but luckily the weather had cleared up and Badger had good dealings with the engineer. Then after a few minutes the engines roared to life, and they were speeding north.


End file.
